


Ten Seconds

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Glaryl, Imprinting, M/M, What Have I Done, darlenn, daryl imprints, fluff again, glenn is so clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had no idea who he was going to imprint on until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this one xD

Daryl never knew who he would imprint on. Merle had imprinted on a nice, pretty girl in his younger years and sadly lost her in a car accident. But he had never imprinted on anybody. The both of them had come to the conclusion that he just didn't have a mate. Maybe his mate was dead, maybe his mate was aborted or lost to a miscarriage. Who knew?

So he lived his life without a mate, for the most part. Merle constantly reminded him that it was better to never know your mate than to know them and some day lose them, and he did have a point. Up until the whole end of the world thing, he would have never wanted to imprint and meet his mate. He didn't want to go through what Merle had and be torn up that way. 

And then the damned apocalypse happened. 

Suddenly he was forced to interact with people other than Merle and a few select family members and friends. Suddenly he was put around more people that he could possibly imprint on. Suddenly he knew his mate could very well be a walker. As long as the eyes were there, long enough to make eye contact for ten seconds, they could imprint.

Daryl himself had seen a wolf imprint on a walker who had turned and threw himself into its jaws, willing to be eaten alive. He didn't want to go out that way. He at least wanted to die by some other means. Saving a life or dying of old age, he didn't care, just not by a walker. He didn't want to be that one guy who could take down any man and any animal, only to be taken down by a damn walker. He didn't want that. Nobody wanted that. 

That's when a bubbly Korean, with sweet brown eyes and navigation skills you wouldn't believe.

He knew he was fucked as soon as that kid came bounding out of Dale's RV. Ready to help and meet everyone and a plan ready to go. Of course, the new guy Shane seemed to take a liking to bossing him around. That kind of pissed Daryl off, he didn't know why.

"You imprintin' on the chink or somethin'?" Merle asked while they were preparing for a hunt.

"Nah." Daryl walked over to the woods and got ready to change,"Course not."

Although Merle kind of knew that his little brother was imprinting as soon as they were walking around with furry tails, and a certain little black wolf went running by. He could see those eyes light up big and gold, only in a way that a brother or a mate could see. He didn't know if he should try and interfere, or encourage it, or leave it be. He did all three.

It didn't happen until they were out at the farm, one night. Glenn was spying on Maggie, as usual, and Daryl was just...staring. He felt this weird pull in his chest, something just begging him to go up and bite that smooth, perfect skin on his neck and kiss those soft lips and just...ugh. Where was Merle when you needed him?

He managed to tear his eyes away just as Glenn turned around.

"Daryl?" Glenn curiously asked, readjusting his baseball cap.

Daryl looked up and at him, accidentally locking eyes with the Korean. 

**One second**

They were just so...beautiful. Brown and sparkling in the moonlight. 

**Two seconds**

Those monolids perfectly framing them and making him feel a little funny just thinking of them.

**Three seconds**

That pull in his chest spread throughout his entire body like a wildfire.

**Four seconds**

His knees began to give out on him.

**Five seconds**

He sat down on his knees and kept gazing into those beautiful eyes.

**Six seconds**

Glenn began to experience the same feelings. 

**Seven seconds**

His heartbeat went mad.

**Eight seconds**

He wanted to spend his entire life looking into those eyes.

**Nine seconds**

Gravity no longer kept him grounded. Glenn was his anchor.

**Ten seconds**

His entire world suddenly revolved around this one kid. This one Korean. This broke college kid and once-was pizza boy. His everything was Glenn.

"D-Daryl?" Glenn whispered, eyes starting to glint with gold.

Daryl simply sat there, and Glenn could see those wheels in his head turning. Running 90-miles-an-hour trying to process what the hell just happened. On new instinct, Glenn walked over to him, his legs shaky and struggling to keep his weight up.

In a split second, Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist and nuzzled his head into his belly. Glenn tentatively wrapped his own arms around Daryl, urging the man to come up. He did, somehow sensing those wanting thoughts. Glenn stood up on his tiptoes and met his lips for a soft first touch. How come he hadn't done this before? 

They only separated when the need for air became prominent.

"You're-you're..." Daryl started to say.

"My mate?" Glenn finished, equally as shocked. Daryl, not knowing what words to use, decided to act on instinct and pulled him into his chest. They stayed together for the rest of the night.

\---

"Hey Glenn, go out on a run and get me some more ammo will ya? And Daryl! We need you to go check those traps-"

"Do it yourself." Daryl brushed past Shane, not giving a fuck about what the man wanted from him.

Glenn rolled his eyes as Daryl joined him. Mates were known to be inseparable for the first year or so. So they wouldn't be able to take being apart for very long, and with Daryl, they sure as hell wouldn't part for Glenn to go on a run alone. Not after what happened in Atlanta.

"What's your problem, Dixon?" Shane barked,"I have stuff to do too!"

"I'm goin' with Glenn." Daryl shrugged, pissing the man off even more. Glenn had a funny feeling that he was doing this on purpose. To piss off Shane even more, and it was working.

"Guys, guys. Daryl, you go on ahead with Glenn." Rick interfered. Shane wasn't a wolf, so he couldn't feel the dramatic pull the two new lovers had, but he was. He knew exactly what was going on,"Shane, you go check the traps. You're not doing much."

Shane stalked off with steam practically blowing out of his ears.

 

* * *

 

It quickly became evident that Daryl and Glenn were mates after they lost the farm and found the prison. One day, Glenn and Daryl disappeared. The two had run off to a house that Glenn had spotted. The next day, they returned, each with a mating bite on their necks, scarred and completely obvious.

Maggie had a rather large freak out moment when she got Glenn alone and away from everyone else. She was one of the few that knew about the whole thing. The two were best friends, so why wouldn't she know?

Daryl came to realize that Glenn absolutely loved to show off his scar. Even without pointing it out. Whenever there was a newcomer, he would look up at the sky like he was looking for a plane or something, giving the perfect angle for the new guy to see it. Or he would nonchalantly rub at it like it was a bad habit. It made Daryl feel proud every time he saw Glenn do that.

When Merle was about to try and beat the answer of where his brother was out of Glenn, he spotted that scar.

"Where'd you get that?" He poked the scar with his prosthetic.

"Your brother," Glenn said shamelessly.

When Merle returned the two with only a few scrapes and bruises, Daryl was all over Glenn, and making sure that his brother hadn't done anything to Maggie too. The three had always been close. When he found no such thing, he was quick to embrace his brother and bring him back to the group.

"You owe me that beer, Rick." Merle announced after they explained everything.

Rick face palmed,"Noo! I was hoping you forgot about that!"

"Huh?" Glenn cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"We made a bet over whether or not Daryl would imprint on you. If he did, he owed me a beer. If not, I gave him my bike." Merle caught the beer and leaned back into the grass,"A brother always knows."

Daryl rolled his eyes and tightened their fingers together, and murmured,"Not like a mate does."

**Author's Note:**

> All of your feedback is loved :D


End file.
